Tikki, Plagg, and Family
by LilyTheNinjaGirl
Summary: Tikki and Plagg have retired and married one another, and they now have three kwami children to take care of. This is the story of how they grow up! Written by my little sister, Goldy:)
1. KIDS

****Tikki, Plagg, and Family****

 ** **A/N: PLEASE READ THIS!****

 ** **Hey everyone, LilyTheNinjaGirl here. So, apparently I have inspired my little sister to start writing fanfiction! She started writing a cute little story on notebook paper and I really liked it, so I offered to type it up and put it on my fanfiction account for her. All credit for this fic goes to her and her alone.****

 ** **Her PenName is Goldy;), and she will be reading and responding to reviews through my account! She hopes that you like her story, and she thanks you for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!****

 ** **Chapter 1: KIDS!****

"Aaww, they're so cute!" said Plagg, looking at his two new cat sons and ladybug daughter (they were kwamis, of course). "This one's name is Cheese," said Plagg, looking at his cream and black speckled son. "This one is Adrien, and this one is Tikki Jr." Plagg pointed at his black, green eyed son and his normal colored Ladybug daughter (who looked just like her mother).

"I'm glad you like them!" said Tikki (who sounded a bit weak). "But let's find a name other than my own. And CHEESE, really Plagg?"

"Hey, what's wrong with it?" asked Plagg. Tikki didn't answer. She was too busy looking at her new children. She wanted to name her black cat, green eyed kwami Adrien too. Then she though about Marinette. She was the best Ladybug Tikki had ever had by far. "Um, earth to Tikki. You okay?" asked Plagg.

"Marinette," was all Tikki said. They both hated to admit it but even though they had worked with Adrien and Marinette ten decades ago, Tikki and Plagg still missed them both.

"I know," said Plagg with a sigh. "Okay, we got two guys named, but what about this block o'cheese right here?" Tikki glared at Plagg. "I know, I know," he said, "No naming the kids after cheese."

"How about Chayzoo?" Tikki suggested.

"Whatever gets your cheese eaten!" answered Plagg.

"Here," said Tikki, handing Plagg some cheese. "Now can you stop with the cheese talk?"

"Yep!" said Plagg. He was about to gulp down the cheese when Adrien and Chayzoo starting crying at the exact same time. Plagg paused, opened his eyes, and forced himself not to eat his cheese (which was inches away from his mouth).

"AAAHH! It's the alarm! Get down!" shouted Plagg, who dropped his cheese and starting running around in circles with his hands on his head, before face-planting on the tiny sofa. Tikki smacked her forehead with her hand. Plagg was not ready for parenthood.

######################################################################################################################################################################

"Rockabye cheeseballs, on the cheesetop..." Plagg was singing to his two sons nestled on either side of him in a rocking chair when he heard Tikki's voice.

"Plagg!" she screamed. Plagg's eyes widened. He knew why she was mad. Tikki walked into the family room holding Marinette in her arms. The baby kwami had chocolate smeared all over her face. "Did you let Marinette have the cookie jar?!" asked Tikki.

"Uh...n-no. It was, um, Adrien! Adrien I trusted you!" said Plagg.

"Well, Adrien isn't going to be the one cleaning the mess up!" shouted Tikki.

"I agree, we're a family, sooo...Chayzoo go get a rag!" said Plagg.

Chayzoo just stared at Plagg and said, "Dadda clean!" in a little baby voice.

"Chayzoo is right, and don't blame it on the baby!" cried Tikki. Plagg sighed.

"And I thought it would be fun!" he said.

######################################################################################################################################################################

Plagg had just finished cleaning the last of the mess. It had taken him almost a half hour because Marinette, or 'Nette' as they called her, had literally covered the entire kitchen with chocolate. He put the bucket of soapy water into the bathtub. Nette had already taken her bath a long time ago and was now sleeping peacefully with her brothers on their 'Babybed".

"Can you tell me why you even thought about giving her those cookies, Plagg? Especially right before her nap!" Tikki asked Plagg when he came back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist those tiny little blue eyes that tried to reach out to me saying 'Daddy, I need help'!" Plagg made such a sad face that Tikki's eyes started watering.

"Okay, I forgive you," she said. "Please try not to do it again. You kind of remind me of Marinette and Manon."

"What?" shouted Plagg. "Nette is way cuter! She doesn't have front teeth sticking out that make her look like a beaver" Plagg stuck his fingers in front of his mouth like teeth.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" said Tikki after Plagg had walked around the table a few times like that. "Here, help me make dinner," she instructed. Plagg stopped walking.

"Dinner?!" he asked excitedly. Tikki nodded her head, and before you could say 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' he had two plates full of some veggies and cheese and three bottles of milk in three high chairs. Tikki was amazed, but didn't have much time to gape because Chayzoo woke up, which woke up Marinette, which woke up Adrien.

It was Plagg's turn to gape because Tikki managed to come back with all three babies at once. They all ate dinner together, and then Plagg had seconds, and thirds, and then a huge piece of cheesecake for dessert. "Do you have a hole in you somewhere?" Tikki joked. But she was used to him eating like that.

Tikki put the babies back to bed while Plagg disappeared into their room and came back wearing a scruffy brown suit, a black tie, and a faded tan fedora with at least three big holes in it. He was also carrying a bulging suitcase with papers sticking out in every direction.

"I didn't know you needed so many papers for your job," said Tikki.

"Actually, three fourths of it is stuffed with cheese," said Plagg.

"Where are you going?" asked Tikki.

"To a cheese tasting meeting!" Plagg replied while heading out the door.

 ** **A/N: Review if you liked it! The next chapter should be up really soon!****


	2. The Terrible Two's

****Chapter 2: The Terrible Two's****

Now that the babies were toddlers, there were a lot more messes. Some were caused by Plagg. Even a few were made by Tikki. But because of the toddlers, Tikki and Plagg always had a rag or washcloth on hand.

"Plagg!" Tikki shouted one afternoon. Her shout sounded like she was exhausted (because she was).

"Coming!" Plagg shouted back. He made sure to turn the camera in the family room on and switch his phone monitor app to the family room as well before he left Adrien's side. He came into the 'Babyroom' where Tikki was waiting. He saw a puddle of water on the floor, but he wasn't so sure it was water.

"Did you put Marinette's diaper on backwards again?" asked Tikki.

"Um...I don't know!" admitted Plagg. Tikki sighed.

"The two flaps go in the back, okay! The one big flap goes in front!" she said.

"Right!" said Plagg. "Because two is terrible and the back of a baby is terrible." Tikki rolled her eyes.

"That's one way of remembering," she said. "Can you go get the soap now?"

"Yes. Right. Soap," Plagg answered while running to the bathroom. " _Will these babies ever grow up_?" he thought.

######################################################################################################################################################################

"I'm off to the cheese making factory!"Plagg shouted before kissing Tikki on the cheek, and then Chayzoo, and then Marinette, and then Adrien before lifting him up in the air and twirling him around. Adrien was his favorite, but he tried not to show it. "I'll be back later than usual," said Plagg. "There's a new kind of cheese to taste!" Her hurried out the door.

"I wan breskits!" wailed Adrien.

"You're just like your father!" Tikki said with a smile.

"No I not! I me!" yelled Adrien. Tikki couldn't help but giggle.

######################################################################################################################################################################

Tikki had just put the kids to bed and was in her room. She was thinking about how she retired from her Miraculous and gave it to another kwami. If you thought there were only seven kwamis, you were wrong. There was a whole community of kwamis, and only seven at a time could have Miraculous!

She remembered that Plagg had also retired at the same time, and she met him in his scruffy brown suit, black tie, and tan fedora with holes in it from the numerous times he has mistaken it for cheese. He was so cute that she couldn't resist him, and eventually they married.

She remembered how they had gone to Marinette and Adrien Agreste (who were now married and knew each others' identities) and told them the good news. A kwami friend had recorded the wedding on a human camera so that they could also see how cute Plagg looked in his tux, and how beautiful she looked in her white wedding dress.

Even though they were both really old (and grandparents) Marinette and Adrien Agreste had laughed themselves right off of their chairs. She and Plagg had just barely hidden before two of Marinette and Adrien's grandchildren ran in to to see what was going on.

Marinette and Adrien had brushed it off, telling the children that it was an adult joke that they wouldn't understand, and they left. She and Plagg had come out of hiding.

"You guys had better leave," Adrien had said with concern. Tikki especially remembered how Marinette had said with such caring in her voice,

"Please, come back soon!"

Tikki didn't have time to remember any further because Adrien, Marinette, and Chayzoo all came in, whimpering. "How the heck did you open the baby gate?" Tikki cried.

"We can climb over dat fingy you know," Adrien said.

"Never mind, who wants lunch?" Tikki asked.

"Me!" Adrien and Chayzoo said in unison.

"Okay..." said Marinette in a small voice.

"Come on Adrien, come on Chay-" Tikki saw that all three kids were already in the kitchen, and she was talking to air.

######################################################################################################################################################################

"Come on guys, it's Cat day. I want to go to the market before it's too late!" It was actually Saturday, but Cat day is what the kwamis called it because there were seven days of the week and seven Miraculous. Sunday: Ladybug day. Monday: Fox day. Tuesday: Peacock day. Wednesday: Turtle day. Thursday: Bumblebee day. Friday: Butterfly day. And Saturday: Cat day.

This would be the first time that Adrien, Marinette, and Chayzoo would go to the yearly kwami market, full of rows and rows of stands that were selling things. Such as vegetable, fruits, cheese, etc. There were also items like kwami jewelry, kwami clothes, and even tiny kwami pets called 'zinas'.

Kwamis had other stores that they could shop at daily, but the yearly kwami market was the biggest one of all. "Are we ready yet?" asked Plagg.

"Let's see," said Tikki. "Wagons, check! Baby stroller, check! Baby carrier, check!"

"Cheese, check!" Plagg interrupted.

"Looks like we have everything," Tikki said. She took a wagon handle in one hand and the stroller handle in the other, while Plagg took the other wagon and attached the cloth baby holder to the front of him.

"I can't wait to get more cheese!" he said, and they walked out the door.

######################################################################################################################################################################

"Mama, a zina!" cried Adrien.

"Yes, that's a zina," Tikki said.

"Come here zina!" Marinette shouted. "I say come here!"

"I'm sorry," Tikki said to the kwami trying to sell the zinas.

"Not at all, she's a cute little tot, isn't she? And the boy too!"

"Thank you," said Tikki. Just then, Plagg came over with Chayzoo in the baby holder. "Oh, and this is the third," said Tikki, pointing to Chayzoo.

"Wow! He looks just like Camembert cheese!" the man laughed.

"That's what my husband wanted to name him," Tikki said dryly. Plagg blushed.

"Are you getting a zina?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"No," answered Tikki. "I just came over for the kids to look at them. Come on, let's go." They started walking away, but Adrien and Marinette both started crying from the double stroller. "Well," Tikki started, "I guess we might be able to afford one. How much are you charging?"

"Take one for free!" the salesman said.

"Are you sure?" Tikki said with a gasp.

"I see you already have your hands full from the three. It's the reward for letting me see these three adorable..."

"Cheeseballs! I know right!" Plagg interrupted. They chose a white zina and named it Cheese (Adrien and Chayzoo helped Plagg with the begging for that name).

 ** **A/N: Hello, it's Goldy:) Sorry my chapters are short but hey, I'm only ten! I love writing this story so much that I've written four chapters in two days. My goal for reviews is 20 so can you pu-lease help? Thank you! Enjoy this next chapter!****


	3. Happy Birthday

****Chapter Three: Happy Birthday****

"Plagg!" shouted Tikki (luckily though she wasn't mad this time).

"Coming!" Plagg yelled back. He came into his room where Tikki was waiting.

"Come on, we have to plan the kids' birthday party! They're turning three! It's a big deal!" she told him.

"Don't worry," Plagg said. "I got it all figured out. Adrien and Chayzoo will get cheese and Marinette will get a cookie."

"But that's what you always give them!" Tikki said. "And Marinette couldn't eat the cookie when she was one! She didn't have teeth!"

"I guess you're right," admitted Plagg.

"I was thinking of giving Chayzoo one of those wooden kwami trains. He seems to like anything on wheels." Tikki said.

"Yeah!" Plagg agreed. "How about we give Adrien some squeaky toys for Cheese?" The little zina recognized his name and came trotting into the room before making an adorable squeaking sound. Tikki giggled.

"That's a good idea!" she said as Cheese hid underneath the bed because Adrien had snuck up on him and pulled his tail. Then Adrien opened his clenched fist and a couple white hairs fell out. "Adrien!" cried Tikki, "No pulling on Cheese's tail!"

Plagg was on his knees trying to comfort the little zina underneath the bed. Cheese finally came out after Adrien left to play with his brother. After a little while the two parents decided to get Marinette a swing because she loved the ones at the kwami park.

"Now we need to decide on the cake," said Tikki.

"Mm, my favorite part!" said Plagg. Tikki rolled her big blue eyes.

"Well, we know what Adrien and Chayzoo want. Cheesecake!" she said. "Do you think Marinette will like a cookie cake, or a cherry cake better? I know she doesn't like cheesecake!"

"Yes," said Plagg. "And what a disgrace it is to our family!"

"Plagg!" Tikki said.

"Right...um, I think she would lie a cherry cake with chocolate chips in it. I bet it would even look like a Ladybug!" Plagg said.

"I can't believe this, but that is a cool idea!" Tikki admitted.

######################################################################################################################################################################

"Happy Birthday dear Adrien, Marinette, and Chayzoo. Happy Birthday to you!" Tikki and Plagg sang the Happy Birthday song while bringing in and lighting a tiny cheesecake and a cherry chocolate chunk cake about half the size of the first cake.

"You were right Plagg, this does look just like a Ladybug!" commented Tikki as she cut a piece from Marinette's cake. After everyone had finished the cakes they opened presents. As soon as they opened their presents, they loved them.

Whenever someone got close to Chayzoo he would start yelling "Mine! Go away!" After a little while (and some help from Plagg) Adrien started throwing his squeaky toys in the other direction of Cheese and not at him (though Adrien loved seeing Cheese jump when he accidentally hit him). And even though her present wasn't hanging up yet, Marinette knew what it was and got so excited she climbed into her baby swing while it was still on the ground and got stuck.

When Tikki finally got her out, she noticed Plagg walking towards her with his brown suit, black tie, and tan fedora (with even more bite holes in it). "I'm sorry I couldn't stay for the rest of the party, but..." Plagg started, but he couldn't say "I'm off to the cheese-tasting factory" because his suitcase burst open and blocks of cheese (and a couple papers) went flying all over the family room. Tikki glared at him.

"S...sorry?" Plagg said. Then he noticed Adrien and Chayzoo crawling over to get his cheese. "No...stop it...gimmy that...get over here...that's mine!" Plagg desperately tried to gather up all his cheese. Adrien had a piece of cheese and was about to it eat. Plagg grabbed it and tugged and pulled. When Adrien finally let go, Plagg went flying across the room before hitting the wall. "Why you..." he started, but then he stopped because Adrien looked too cute eating cheese.

######################################################################################################################################################################

Tikki was pushing Marinette in her new swing when Chayzoo ran outside. "Mommy Adrien touched my choo-choo!" he told her. Just then, Adrien ran outside.

"Mommy!" he wailed. "Chayzoo frew my squeaky toy on de shelf! I can't get it!"

" _Who taught my kids to be so over-protective_?" she thought. " _Maybe it was Plagg_."

"Don't touch my swing, cheeseball!"

" _Yep, it was Plagg_!" She would have to teach her kids to share. She went inside and got a block of cheese and a cookie. When she came back out they all said in unison "Can I have some?"

"Will you share your toys?" asked Tikki.

"NO!" they all said. She gave them some cookie and cheese.

"Why did I share with you?" she asked.

"Because you love us?" Chayzoo volunteered.

"Do you love each other?" Tikki asked.

"Yes!" said Adrien.

"Do you think you should share your toys?" Tikki questioned.

"No!" said Marinette.

"Then why did I give you a cookie?" The kids looked at each other.

"Okay mommy, I'll share!" said Adrien. "But can you make sure those cheeseheads don't ruin my toys?" Tikki facepalmed.

 **A/N: Sorry for typos. I didn't proofread this one. I'll do it later.**


	4. School Doesn't Rule

****Chapter 4: School Doesn't Rule****

"Come on kids!" Tikki shouted. "It's your first day of kindergarten. You don't want to be late!" Tikki ripped back the covers from Chayzoo and Adrien. Adrien fell from the top of their bunk bed onto Chayzoo. Chayzoo yelped in surprise, but Adrien just kept snoring.

Marinette was already up, and was now trying to sake Adrien awake. Tikki stuck a piece of cheese on front of Adrien's nose. He jumped up and gobbled it down. Tikki gave Chayzoo a piece of cheese too. Tikki and Marinette had already eaten.

"Okay, now that we've had breakfast, let's go pack up!" said Tikki. She gave them each a backpack and a lunch box.

"What's this stuff for?" asked Adrien.

"You're going to kindergarten," answered Tikki. "This is for your markers and your paper, and this is for your lunch." She pointed at the backpack and lunch box.

"Kindergarten!" Chayzoo said excitedly, "Jack said that it was really fun, and it has more trains than I do!"

"Will you come with us?" Marinette asked her mom.

"Of course I will!" she answered. "But after a little while I'll have to leave."

"Oh. I don't like kindergarten!" said Marinette (she was a mommy's girl since the day she was born).

"Don't worry Marinette, it'll be fun!" Tikki told her. She helped the kids pack their backpacks and lunch boxes, and a new set of markers and a packet of stickers helped cheer Marinette up. "Okay, let's go!" said Tikki. They headed out the door.

######################################################################################################################################################################

As soon as they got to kindergarten, Adrien and Chayzoo jumped out of their kwami car. "Let's go! Let's go!" they shouted. They ran ahead of Tikki, but Marinette held her hand tightly.

"Well hello there!" said one of the kindergarten teachers when they came walking through the door.

"Hi!" said Adrien and Chayzoo at the same time, before heading over to put their back packs into the cubbies.

"Hi!" said Tikki, before checking off the names CHAYZOO, ADRIEN, and MARINETTE on the list of students. "I've got to go pick up my husband," she said. "See you later, kids!"

"Mommy, don't leave me!" Marinette cried.

"Don't worry, 'Nette. I'll be back," Tikki reassured her. She gave a hug to each of her kids and then left.

"Mommy come back!" Marinette whispered. She started crying. Suddenly a new kid walked up to her.

"Hi!" she said, "I'm Jennifer. What's your name?"

"M...Marinette," Marinette answered.

"Do you want to play with me?" Jennifer asked.

"Okay!" Marinette said.

######################################################################################################################################################################

It was snack time at kindergarten. Marinette was sitting next to her new best friend, Jennifer. Adrien and Chayzoo were sitting with their five new friends, Jack, Andrew, Doug, Richard, and Joey. "I'm hungry!" Chayzoo complained.

"Don't worry, I'm getting some snacks!" said Ms. Cheesley, their kindergarten teacher. She walked over with some paper plates full of...

"VEGGIES?" Chayzoo started to shout. "I want cheese! Give me CHEESE! That's C-H-E-E-S-E, CHE-" Ms. Cheesley cut him off.

"Now Chayzoo, veggies are good for you! Don't you want to grow up big and strong like your dad?"

"Yes!" answered Chayzoo. "And you know what my dad ate? CHEESE!"

######################################################################################################################################################################

"Now Chayzoo, aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Tikki asked while reading the note from Ms. Cheesley.

"No!" Chayzoo replied.

"He has no reason to be!" called Plagg, who was playing airplane with Adrien and Marinette. "She's teasing our son by being named after cheese!" Tikki made her 'really' face. "What?" Plagg asked.

"You could have at least eaten the cheese I sent with you instead!" Tikki told Chayzoo.

"I already had! Duh!" he replied.

"Don't speak to your mother like that young man!" she scolded. But she couldn't scold him any further because she heard a CRASH in the family room. When she looked over she saw a shattered face and Plagg, Marinette, and Adrien with guilty smiles on their faces.

######################################################################################################################################################################

"I'm sorry I broke your vase," Plagg said. He looked down at Tikki, who was crying with her face in her hands.

"It was my great-grandmother's!" she said.

"Wow, that's from a long time ago!" Plagg commented.

"Yes!" said Tikki. She stopped crying. "And somehow her husband didn't ruin it!" she screamed. She started beating him with a pillow. Adrien saw it and thought that they were playing. He grabbed a pillow and started beating Plagg too. Soon Chayzoo and Marinette came in.

"We will avenge mommy!" Adrien yelled.

"Ooh! Ow! Eee! Oh...kay...I'm...so...rry..." Plagg managed to say in between pauses in which his face wasn't in a pillow. They all eventually fell down on the bed laughing. Although Plagg fell down groaning. He was hungry after that and he went to the mini-refrigerator in his room and grabbed some cheese.

"Now can you forgive me?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Tikki, lifting up her pillow.

"Okay!" shouted PLagg, "I'll, um, go to the shop and get it fixed! Just please don't hit me anymore!" Plagg was on his knees.

"Okay," Tikki agreed before she burst out laughing.

 **Lily Note (I just realized I can't call it an A/N because my little sis is the author, not me): Sorry it took me so long to type this up and post it. Life got in the way (much to my sister's annoyance). She also got in my way (why do you complain about me never having time type up your story on the computer, but whenever I get onto the computer you kick me off?) Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! (Goldy:) isn't here right now but I feel like that's what she would say).**


End file.
